Je t'aime, Ayuzawa
by Fan.1708
Summary: Lorsque Takumi et Ayuzawa se retrouvent seuls dans une salle de classe à un festival, ça crée des étincelles... Petit OS basé sur l'anime Kaichou wa mais sama et qui commence au dernier épisode, je continuerai peut être cette fic si elle plait alors donner moi vos avis !


Cette fan fiction se base sur l'anime et commence a la fin du 26éme épisode ( le dernier )

Je t'aime

Je te... hais

Tu ment toujours dans ces situations, dit Usui avec un petit sourire

Ayuzawa ne répondit pas. Ils venaient de s'embrasser et déjà chacun d'eux n'avaient qu'une seule envie : recommencer. Alors Takumi la prit dans ses bras, la serra et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention aux feux d'artifices derrière eux. Le blond descendit dans son cou et continua ses baisers, la jeune fille se sentait embarrassé, tremblante et totalement attiré par lui. Entendant ses halètements successifs, Usui se sentit pousser des ailes : il descendit ses mains vers sa poitrine ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement plus intense. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa passionnément cette fois ci et Takumi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ils se déplacèrent vers un coin de la classe pour qu'ils aient moins de risque d'être découverts.

Elle était désormais dos au mur, debout, toujours entrain d'embrasser Usui pendant que lui effleurait sa poitrine. Une de ses mains la lâcha et descendit vers ses hanches. Elle fut intérieurement déçue qu'il ne ce concentre pas entièrement sur ses seins mais jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ondulait pour profiter au maximum de ses caresses, Takumi reçut comme un choc électrique. Il entreprit de déboutonner d'abord le haut de son déguisement de Roméo, bouton par bouton. Malgré la pénombre, Ayuzawa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les magnifiques abdos d'Usui. Subjugué par sa musculature, elle remarqua à peine qu'il avait ouvert les trois premières attaches de sa robe. Son soutien gorge violet en dentelle bonnet B était alors bien visible par Takumi.

Elle repris ses esprits et rougit intensément. Il desserra le nœud situé sous sa poitrine avec les yeux d'un petit garçon ouvrant un cadeau de noël et la robe tomba au pieds d'Ayuzawa. Surprise de se retrouver aussi vite en sous-vêtements, elle lança un cri à peine perceptible et tenta de cacher sa culotte assortie à son soutien gorge avec ses mains. Elle rougit encore plus (bien qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible tant elle était déjà rouge écarlate). Il descendit son pantalon et tous les deux tombèrent à genoux. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et Misaki posa ses fesses sur le sol puis glissa afin de se retrouver allongée. Usui, maintenant au dessus d'elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler sa beauté, il avait tant rêvé de la voir comme ça... Mais la réalité était encore bien meilleure.

Ayuzawa, bien qu'hésitante, passa ses mains autour du cou de Takumi. Il comprit le message et l'embrassa. Il dirigea sa main vers l'entre jambe de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les paupières et retenu un fort gémissement lorsqu'il y arriva finalement. Usui lâcha les lèvres de Misaki et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis au dessus de ses seins tandis qu'une de ses mains était sur sa taille et que l'autre tentait de descendre sa petite culotte. Mais elle était toujours tendue et ne desserrais pas les cuisses. Elle mordait ses lèvres et lorsque Takumi embrassa son téton, elle releva le haut de son corps brutalement.

Tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'aime pas ? Demanda-t-il

Je...heu...je...non...continue, murmura-t-elle en ne réussissant pas à cacher son trouble face à tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir

Il profita du fait que le dos d'Ayuzawa n'était plus collé au sol pour dégrafer son soutien gorge. Il n'avait pas de bretelles et tomba alors instantanément. Elle replia ses bras pour masquer ses seins mais Usui pris délicatement ses poignets et les écarta doucement de sa poitrine. Misaki reposa son buste sur le sol et toujours paupières fermés, Takumi couvrit de baisers chaque parcelle des ses seins pour ensuite glisser vers son ventre et son nombril parfait et fini par atteindre le haut de sa culotte. Tout les membres de la jeune fille étaient tendus au maximum (et un « certain » membre d'Usui était aussi très tendu ) .Il s'arrêta brutalement. Etant dans l'incompréhension, Misaki ouvrit une paupière prudemment, puis l'autre et releva légèrement la tète sans dire un mot mais son regard pouvait être traduit par « Pourquoi t'arrète tu ? ». Souriant, Usui, lisant encore une fois dans ses pensées, déclara :

Si tu veux que je continue il va falloir m'aider à enlever cette culotte, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

Totalement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire, Ayuzawa reposa sa tête par terre pour éviter de croiser le regard de Takumi. Ses genoux serrés au maximum commencèrent à se détendre et à s'écarter doucement. Usui pris les côtés du sous-vêtement aussi délicatement et précieusement que si cela était de la porcelaine. Elle, ne put s'empêcher de tenter de cacher son sexe à la vue du jeune homme avec ses deux mains et referma immédiatement ses cuisses. Amusée par sa pudeur, il baissa son caleçon afin de se retrouver, lui aussi, entièrement nu. Il sortit un préservatif sans que Misaki ne puisse savoir d'ou, le mit sur son sexe en érection et contempla encore une fois Ayuzawa avant de passer à l'action. Elle était trop embarrassé pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête rêvait de voir Usui nu. La voyant toujours aussi gêné et tendue qu'auparavant, il lui demanda :

Es-tu sure de vouloir le faire ? Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer ou que tu regrette après.

Je...heu...je...ne, après quelques secondes où elle se tue, elle souffla d'un air plutôt assuré : « oui »

A ces mots, elle vit les pupilles de Takumi se dilater entièrement. Il dirigea sa main vers le sexe de sa partenaire et le toucha du bout des doigts. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et haleta intensément. Il repéra son clitoris qu'il entreprit de caresser. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de bonheur. Il introduisit très lentement un premier doigt dans son vagin et continuait de pétrir le clitoris d'Ayuzawa. Le corps de la jeune fille bouillonnait intérieurement et Usui comprit à quel point l'effet qu'il lui faisait était intense. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt et entreprit des mouvements lents de va et vient. Après quelques secondes délicieusement douces pour Misaki, il se retira et arrêta tout. Elle sentit alors une grande impression de vide en elle-même. Mais ce vide fut de courte durée, puisqu'il disposa son sexe tendu à l'entrée de son vagin.

Il prit une grande inspiration, elle aussi, et il entra, petit à petit. Plus il avançait, plus elle s'entait une vague de bonheur et de plaisir parcourir son corps. Arrivé au bout, il partit en arrière avec un peu plus de vitesse cette fois ci et fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Après une ou deux minutes qui parut à chacun une éternité de délice, ils se trouvaient au bord de la jouissance.

Takumi enfonça au maximum son sexe dans celui d'Ayuzawa et poussa un râle puissant. Elle, repoussa sa tête en arrière, contracta son vagin et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Leur extase était simultanée. Quand la magie retomba, Il se retira, et alla jeter le préservatif. Elle était toujours allongée par terre mais maintenant sur le coté et les jambes légèrement repliées sur elle-même. Il prit une sorte de couverture qu'il trouva dans un placard de la salle, la déposa sur Misaki et se faufila en dessous. Elle n'avait jamais vécu un plaisir pareil à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Epuisée et dans un dernier souffle avant de s'endormir, elle dit :

Tu sais, en fait, je t'aime...bien

Usui, au comble du bonheur mais légèrement amusé par la réplique lui répondu :

Moi aussi je t'aime Ayuzawa


End file.
